Utsukushii henka
by pococo
Summary: White has a secret that not even her friends know! Constantly worrying about people finding out her secret, she also has to worry about 6 boys vying for attention, and if that isnt worse, they happen to be her pokemon! White/HerPokemon
1. Chapter 1

Utsukushii henka

Chapter one

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she deserved this, or how this whole Arceus damned situation happened! She didn't know if it was her- which was more likely- or if it was them individually, but she did know for sure that if anyone found out about <em>them<em> she and them would be locked up.

"Your entire monologue is depressing, White~" Some one said, a slight hissing accompying the words. White, for that was her name, turned around and glared at the male that was sitting at one of the 7 chairs at her encampment. When he caught her staring he smirked at her, causing her to blush.

"Etienne, stop being mean to White!" A younger boy, around the age of 13 said, as he pointed at the other male. 'Etienne', ran a hand through his pale green hair, he red eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Your one to talk, Agni!" 'Agni' glared right back and White sighed.

"Y-You guys! Stop fighting! F-Fighting is not good you, you know!" A 16 year old boy stuttered, his eyes were covered up by his feathery black hair, his skin had a faint tinge of blue.

A man at the camp fire a couple feat away face palmed. His hair was a dark red and his eyes red. A man with a somewhat crazed smile cackled, he was sitting in one of the chairs too.

"Keifer, fighting is _awesome_ I don't see why you don't like it!" This man had red hair with natural black highlights, and his hair was long, to his waist and was tied up at the end with a hair tie. He had red marks on his cheeks and slightly pointed ears.

"Z-Zazei! Just because you like fighting does not mean the rest of us do too!" And so those two started fighting as well.

The last two of this wonderful group of 7 we sitting by the fire. The man who had face palmed turned to the other, a young male which looked the age of 18. He had shoulder length orange hair and had pale blonde hair that looked like 2 antennae. The orange haired teen turned to the other man who looked 24.

"They sure do love to fight, ne, Kronos-kun?" Kronos sighed.

"They sure do Haruko-chan, they sure do…"

Of to the side White just stood there gaping. She knew the rest of her group was known to fight but…

She heard a rustling in a bush and she panicked, grabbing six pokeballs off her belt. "Somethings coming. Everyone return!" All 6 humans, are what _seemed_ to be humans, looked up as red light filled there vision and there forms seemed to shrink, turning into pokemon whom they seemed to resemble.

Once safely in their pokeballs, the members grumbled. For instead of Etienne, there was a Serperior, Agni- a Lampent, Keifer- a Zweilous, Zazei- a Zoroark, Kronos- a Typhlosion, and Haruko- a Dragonite.

This was Whites story, a story of Pokemon that could change into human form…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wanted to write a purely pokemon story. And I had this idea in my head for a couple days so…

Please review! No flames though, please and thank you! Oh and to why Haruko and Kronos are using Japanese honorifics. The other regions, other then Unova are heavily based on Japan as evident in building structure and the like. Haruko and Kronos where gifts to white by a friend in Johto (At least in this story) so they would have some knowledge of the language. So yeah.

Ages that they look:

Etienne- 20

Agni- 13

Keifer- 16

Zazei- 20

Kronos- 24

Haruko- 18


	2. Chapter 2

Utsukushii henka

CHAPTER 2| Haruko's Story

* * *

><p><em>He was my first master. The man who caught me. The man who handed me over to the boy he called son to be raised. It was hell… Every minute I lived there felt like hell, and it truthfully was. The Boy was abusive, not understanding that Pokemon are beings too, we need love too. Why couldn't anyone love me? I have always been alone… In the wild, at the house of the rich boy. Always alone. <em>

_These Scars he gave me won't fade away with time, the collar claiming property I once wore dug into my skin, chaining me to him for all eternity. I felt as if I was worthless, he often told me I was. Am I worthless? I was beginning to believe I was._

The smirk, it was the smirk that he had always seen on his face which terrified me and tortured my dreams. I tried to slither away, afraid of what the boy would do to me. Why… why do I have to be afraid of my own trainer? I shouldn't be. I know I shouldn't. I had often heard back in the wild, about how trainers took care of us pokemon, loved us, cared for us.. But was it all a lie..? "Hello there, Dratini, how are you today?" Just his voice scared me. I quivered a little and he smirked once more before digging into his bag to retrieve something. He made a small noise of triumph before taking out a collar. But the collar was not normal. It looked like a dog collar but the spikes were _inside_ the collar instead of out. He took his hand and wrapped it around his hand as he drag me closer to him. One more smirk and he put it on me.

It hurt, little a thousand needs poking into you. It hurt so much… I looked down and saw blood dripping down my neck. I looked up at him, far more scared then I had ever been before.

"So you'll be more obedient…" His Master said, before he took out his Pokeball. Looking up at the boy, I said softly. "Dratini…?"

**WHY?**

**WHY..?**

**WHY..?**

I didn't believe anymore… in the fairytales of Trainers and Partners, because _I _would never have it…

* * *

><p><em>And then one day I was saved, by the most beautiful human ever. Her brown hair in two pig tails and her big puffy hat. I had a real trainer, and I tried harder then ever to please her. Maybe she will love me, unlike the Rich Boy. <em>

_And she did… to a point. No, she most definitely loved me but.. But I was not meant to be on her team. _

_So she gave me to her friend. At first I was weary my first owner was abusive, my second seemed to not want me, so what would this one be like. But I could feel she was different. Some innate sense, she seemed special. I still remember the day when I first changed. _

I watch as she paced, her eye brows scrunched up in concentration. Even from my view from within my Pokeball I could see. She was obviously thinking hard. I managed to capture some of what she was saying.

"Will he change too..? Might be possible.. Wont know if I don't try…" She then nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. I then watched, scared as she reached for my Pokeball. This was it, the time to see if my new Mistress was nice like my other Mistress, to see if she love me and keep me for ever and not give me up..

_**To not give me up..**_

That's all I really wanted, was to live in peace and happiness, to have a nice trainer, maybe evolve.. I just… I just wanted to be loved…

She un-clicked the ball of her belt, re-sizing it and then throwing it up in the air. I appeared, shaking my head. I looked at her weary..

"Its okay, you can come here… I won't hurt you.. I want to be friends with you.." She said, nicely. I slithered a little closer to her. Maybe if she saw the scars she will be repulsed and run away. But she didn't. When she saw them her eyes filled with tears, and she cried.

For me.

She _**cried**_ for _**me**_. No one had cried for me not even my previous Mistress. And I felt the need to cry myself. It came over me so suddenly. She walked closer dropping down onto her knees as she wrapped her arm around me. I felt all warm, white suddenly filled my vision, her tears mixing with mine and suddenly I felt different. I looked down. No longer did I have a serpentine body, I had a whole new body. I looked down at my now human hands, one hand curiously tugging on a piece of light blue chin length hair. I looked up at White, and she smiled a watery smile at me. I did not understand. How could she..? How did...? But, her warm smile was enough to melt the ice that had surrounded my heart and made me not trust. She was the first person to truly care for me.

And for that, she has earned my loyalty…

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruko-chan…" The dead-panned face of my best friend said, tugging on my orange sleeved shirt. I turned to him, my shoulder length orange hair was blowing in the breeze that had just appeared.<em>

"_Yes, Kronos-kun?" I asked, a small smile on my face. He pointed up a head where everyone was farther than us. _

"_Every went ahead, I stayed back here with you to protect you.." He dully said, looking up at the sky. I smiled._

"_Thank you Kronos.." _

_Kronos looked at me then and I swore I could see the beginning of a small smile._

"_Your welcome…"_

_Yes, I was happy now… I had a family and friends that love me._

_**Maybe Fairytales to exist…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the second chapter. For the next couple chapters its going to be the pasts of the characters and how white got them, and when they first changed.

One review asked how old White is compared to everyone else. She's 16.

Please review!


End file.
